magichroniclesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Commando
We will set a goal to bring ourselves to victory-- even if it means the inevitable sacrifice of others! Commando Chiefs of the armies and head of all battles, they reinforce and command other lesser forces to attack, defend, and support. They are a necessary part of the armies. A unit without one could prove disastrous in the end result. Adventuring Commandos are great travelers, and therefore must be trained to go long distances on foot and by other means of transportation. Their tolerance to long-distance travelling ensures that they can keep themselves in check if there is any hint of danger on the road ahead. Characteristics Commandos are generally Hand- Eye cooridantive, and have enough intelligence to command people around them. They are highly optimistic and charismatic. They often find themselves in a situation where they need someone to survey an area up ahead before moving on. Other Classes Marines and Commandos are the perfect match when it comes to offensive, defensive, and/ or supportive combat. Commandos do well with Argonauts, considering that Commandos cannot cast magic when covered in armor. Role Leader -- Commandos are the captains of the military forces, and are the sparks of undeterred morale. Their great leadership ensures victory even when the situation is grim. 'Game Rule Information' Commandos have the following statistics- Abilities Commandos are quick movers, and they have reason to be. Commandos commonly choose Dexterity over Strength for it allows them to move around quickly-- this also allows them to be great spies. Commandos also have a good Charisma score, since a better commando can command more lesser forces. Intelligence is an important ability to plane preemptive strikes against their opponents, and it also allows them to take command over lesser forces much easier. Class Bonuses Humans get a +1 bonus to their Charisma score; Magi get a +1 Power bonus to Ranged attacks; Rygoliths get a +1 Power bonus to Melee attacks (including their unarmed strike power); Shadowcon get a +2 bonus to their Dexterity score; Thorndykes get a +2 Power bonus to their Melee attacks. Hit Die +1d4 bonus HP for Humans, Magi, Ryogliths, Shadowcon, and Thorndykes Class Skills Commando Skills include: Appraise, Bluff, Decipher Encoding, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Knowledge (Geography, War, Terrain), Listen, Occupy Vehicle, Search, Sense Motive, Spot, Survival, Tumble. Skill Points At Lv. 1-''' (5+ INT Modifier)x 4 'After lv. 1-' 5+ INT Modifier '''Class Features Weapon & Armor Proficiency Commandos are proficient with all Simple Melee weapons and all Simple and Martial Ranged weapons; Commandos are proficient with all Light and Medium armor. Bonus Feats Commandos gain a Bonus Feat every 5 levels. Prerequisites must be met in order to gain the feat. Command Starting at 1st Level, a Commando can learn Command as a Skill. The skill will enable the Commando to command 1 ally of equal or lower level than the commanding character and of the same race. The Marine will stay with you until he dies, you die, or you let him go by command. You can only control 1 Marine at a time, but you can use this skill at will. The DC for commanding lesser forces is 10 + the target's level. You can control enemies with this feature as well, as long as they are of equal or lower level. Improved Command At 10th Level, a Commando can now command 2 allies. Greater Command At 20th Level, a Commando can now command 3 allies. Uncanny Dodge At 4th Level, a Commando can dodge an unwary attack to reduce the attacks damage by half. A Commando can only dodge once per round. Uncanny Dodge provides a +1 bonus to AC and Flat-footed against traps or ranged attacks. Uncanny Dodge is an Immediate Action, so it doesn't have to be your turn to use Uncanny Dodge. The power recharges after the start of your turn. Improved Uncanny Dodge At 14th Level, a Commando can doge an unwary attack a number of times equal to his Dexterity modifier per round. AC and Flat-footed bonus increases to +2. Improved Speed At 8th Level, a Commando's speed increases by 10 ft. Starting Packages 'Magi Commando' Armor Phazite Thalidium (+4 AC, Armor Class penalty -5, Speed 30 ft, 15 lbs) -or- Cardalium Alloy (+2 AC, Armor Class penalty -2, Speed 30 ft, 7 lbs) Weapons *'Viper Pistol' (1d6 dmg, Critical x2, 5 clips/ 10 shots, 80 ft range, 6 lbs) *'Guided Rocket Launcher' (2d6 dmg, Critical x3, 3 clips/ 2 shots, 160 ft range, 16 lbs) Feat Improved Initiative Bonus Feat If WIS is 13 or more, Optimistic; if not, Combat Expertise instead. Gear Life Support Pack, Ammo Pack 'Thorndyke Commando' Armor Cardalium Alloy (+2 AC, Armor Class penalty -2, Speed 30 ft, 7 lbs) Weapons Viper Pistol (1d6 dmg, Critical x2, 5 clips/ 10 shots, 80 ft range, 6 lbs) Unguided Rocket Launcher '(''2d8 dmg, Critical x3, 4 clips/ 2 shots, 200 ft range, 22 lbs) Feat '''Improved Initiative Bonus Feat If STR is 14 or more, Improved Bull Rush; if not, Dodge instead. Gear Life Support Pack, Ammo Pack 'Command Venue' *'Forward' (Move out, Attack) *'Back' (Return, Defend, Retreat) *'Help' (Cover Fire, Support) *'Hold '(Cease Fire) 'Guided/ Unguided Missiles' Guided Missiles You control where the missile goes. The projectile is treated as a Diminutive object, and has a maximum travel distance of 160 ft. The missile doesn't have much power, but it is useful when you need to quickly bring a target down. Unguided Missiles The missile goes in a straight line. You can lock it on to a Large or larger sized vehicle that is in your character's line of sight. The missile does more damage and flies farther, but is less accurate. The Commando-- Table Back to Classes Category:Classes